puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroki Murase
|Birth place = Motosu, Gifu, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |names = Hiroki Murase |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Animal Hamaguchi Tajiri |debut = January 25, 2013 |retired = }} is a japanese professional wrestler currently working as freelancer. He was best known for the time he worked for the Wrestle-1 promotion. Professional wrestling career Wrestling New Classic (2013–2014) On 2013 he became the Trainee on Wrestling New Classic and he became a disciple of Animal Hamaguchi and Tajiri. Swallow soon to be a "large rookie" it was expected from Tajiri. . On January 25 he had is first match against Yoshihiro Douguchi and the ended in a time limit draw. Later in November Murase entered in the Dave Finlay Cup losing to Yoshikazu Yokoyama. Later in 2014 WNC would close. Wrestle-1 (2014–2017) On March 1 2014 Murase made his debut in Wrestle-1 losing to Daiki Inaba On July 1 he signed a contract with Wrestle-1 ending is days of freelancer. . At the begining of 2015 he took part of the Road to Keiji Muto tournament he lost to Jiro Kuroshio at the first round, On August 2 he participated at the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix and he lost at the first round to Mazada. On September 22 he and Shotaro Ashino entered in a storyline with Team 246 (Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo) and they lost to Team 246 in their first match, their second match ended in a double count out, the third match he and Ashino defeated Team 246. On October 9 Murase and Ashino were against Hayashi and Kondo. During the match Kondo turned on Hayashi and broke off his alliance with Hayashi and formed an alliance with Murase and Ashino and Masayuki Kono came out as he joined the new group as well and it was stated that it is their mission to rebuild Wrestle-1. On October 13 Mrase, Ashino, Kono, Kondo were interviewed and made some questions and asked them what would be the team's name but they do not say and Murase, Ashino, Kono and Kondo announced they wanted to gain a monopoly of titles and Murase and Ashino were given an opportunity for the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. . On October 31 Hiroki Murase changed is look and entrance and he, Kono, Kondo and Ashino announced that their group name is TriggeR .On November 3 Murase and Ashino failed to capture the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship . On February 10, 2016 TriggeR started a feud with Real Desperado when Kondo challenge Yuji Hino for the Wrestle-1 Champion, Kazma Sakamoto and Yuji Hino challenge Kondo and Kono for the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions. TriggeR would the attack Real Desperado several times. On March 27 Murase, Ashino and Kono were granted a oppurtunity for the UWA World Trios Championship but lost for the defending champions Kaz Hayashi, Minoru Tanaka and Tajiri. On July 1 Murase was kicked out of TriggeR. Later Murase would align with KAI and Shota. The trio would even unsucessfully challenged for the UWA World Trios Championship and Murase and KAI would also unsucessfully challenged for the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. At the beginning of 2017 Murase would take in tournament to crown the first Wrestle-1 Result Championship. Murase would came all the way into the finals losing to Koji Doi. On March 31 Murase resign his contract with Wrestle-1. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Ocean Cutter **''Lariat'' **Reverse horizontal chop References Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestle-1 Roster Category:TriggeR